


Aileen Wake: New Divide

by WayWriter



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family, Mystery, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWriter/pseuds/WayWriter
Summary: When her parents go missing, it’s up to Aileen to become the beacon of light against the darkness.





	Aileen Wake: New Divide

The dream was always the same: I was running through a desert, a flashlight in one hand and a pistol in the other, shrouds of darkness spread as far as my eye can see. My breathing loud and harsh. 

I hated the dark. Ever since I was little, I always needed to have a source of light in any room. 

Even now at age twenty-one, the dark always made me feel unsettled, like, there was something more lurking in there. 

I dared to look over my shoulder. There was no one there, no one behind me. But I knew better. Just because I couldn’t see them, doesn’t mean they’re not there. I could hear their scratchy voices, echoing around me. 

I had to keep running. 

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted into the air. My flashlight and gun falling out of my grip. The ground growing smaller and smaller. 

I struggled out of the invisible hold before I was instantly released. I screamed as I fell, the darkness finally engulfing my entire body.


End file.
